


Twas the night before the inauguration...

by moon_child52



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_child52/pseuds/moon_child52
Summary: this is my last fanfic I swear
Relationships: Joe Biden & Donald Trump
Kudos: 3





	Twas the night before the inauguration...

Twas the night before the inauguration, and Biden couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned in bed but his stomach was filled with butterflies and he gave up trying to get any sleep and turned on his phone. As he was scrolling through twitter and reminiscing his epic love story with Trump, a message from an unknown number came through.   
That is very weird, he thought. Only verified numbers can come through. Hesitantly he picked up the phone and waited to hear from the caller. “Meet me at the monument at 3.30”. Biden held his breath and before he could confirm the identity of the caller, the line disconnected.   
Biden checked the time, it was 3am. He quickly got dressed and almost opened the door when he realized his security agents were outside, and he did not want the hassle of them coming with him. He paced around the room trying to think, what should he do. He glanced at the balcony, it was a small jump right? He glanced back towards the clock, 3.15 am.   
Fuck it he said, and he jumped without a second thought, only to fall on to thorny bushes. He then made a run for it, not wanting to get caught by his security.   
The monument was still another 30 min walk from where he was and he did not have time for that. He glanced around trying to figure out how to get there faster, when he saw a Lime Bike sitting in the corner. He fumbled with his phone trying to unlock the bike and after what seemed like forever, the payment was made and he yeeted on the cycle, racing towards the monument.   
As he neared the monument he could make out the silhouette underneath the monument. Biden raced up towards the monument and by the time he reached there he was so out of breath he genuinely thought he was going to die before he even started his presidency.   
“Don” Biden called out hesitantly.   
Trump stepped out from the shadow of the monument and stared at Biden with disbelief that this man actually came.   
“Oh Don, we really messed up”   
Trump’s face clouded with bitter memories.   
“What’s done is done” Trump said cold and callous.   
“You know that’s not true, why else would you call me here”  
Biden stepped closer to Trump, until he was right next to him with barely any space between them. He reached out his hand and cradled his face.   
“Don, tell me what I can do to make it better”  
“Give up the presidency”  
Biden let his hand drop, despite everything, it was always about the presidency. He couldn’t let it just slip like that.   
Tears streamed down his face as he truly realized this was the end. The end of their bitter enmity, but also the end of their fantastic love story. They were not some epic love story, they were one of Shakespeare’s ironic tragedies. 2 people who were never meant to be. The universe’s cruel joke.   
By then Biden was sobbing, realizing that one of the happiest days of his life, would also be the most miserable days too.   
Trump pulled Biden closer and gave him one last kiss, before turning away and heading back to the white house and finishing up packing. Biden fell to the ground, sobbing and wailing. His heart was broken into a million different pieces and he could never pick the pieces up because parts of them were with Trump.   
Unknown to Biden, Trump was also walking away tears streaming down his face.   
Farewell Biden. Farewell Trump.


End file.
